Wolf's Tale Short Story - Mr Watkins Night Out
by MyNameChef
Summary: First (short) story I've ever written. Had an idea for a werewolf vigilante for awhile(real original I know) but had no idea where to start. So decided to start small with accounts from other perspectives. Reviews are welcome, even if you think its terrible. Feel free to let me know Hope you enjoy Chef :)


The Night I Met The Wolf

"I'll be home after the game, don't wait up for me. Love you"

That was the last thing I told my wife when I left the house. Was nearly the last thing I ever told her. If it wasn't for him...

If it was a home game I would have been home like normal and gone to sleep like any other day, but it was an away game so my friends and I went to the local to have a few while watching the game. Again, nothing unusual...but due to circumstances, found myself walking home instead of usually getting a ride home.

Wasn't the first time I've had to, but it will defintly be the last...

I've known Jeff for years, since I moved here during high school. He was a quiet kid till he discovered drugs and alcohol, now he is just callous. You could always count on him to back you up though. Well, until...

Turns out he was having some domestics at home with his new girlfriend, Sandra. She seemed to be able to deal with his shit, but something changed today. When we got to the pub he seemed angry at something, and when Sandra showed up to give us a ride home, they just got straight back into whatever they were arguing about. The others and I always try to stay out of others problems, makes it easier to just drink senselessly... not a healthy thing I know, but it works.

The arguing seemed to last forever, long after the game was over (we lost too, damn)

Not wanting to wait any longer, finished my beer, said my goodbyes, and started my trek home.

Walking my usual track home brought back alot of memories. I've been taking these way through backalleys and shortcuts since my first walk home from school. Obviously not from the pub, the way home just happened to past the pub. Not that I never thought about it, but I digress.

Knowing where to go, and being slightly buzzed, I took my time getting home, just dancing around to the whatever song I was singing to myself, until I took that final turn into the alley that lead to my house. Of course the junkies were waiting for someone to jump so close to my destination... I could see my house over the two shadows slowly advancing on me...

"Yo man, what's good?" said the tall man wearing a tank top showing off his tattoos he clearly got done in whatever halfway house he grew up in.

"...Not much man, just... making my way home..." I manage to say confidently, trying hard to stand straight and keep my face stoic. Both men now obstructing my path to freedom.

"What's the rush, we just getting to know each other" chimes in the short, chubby man doning a hoody keeping most of is features hidden, must be his first mugging, It's defintly mine.

As they attempt to close in their distance to me, I can see both the individuals keeping both hands in pockets, clutching whatever tool they've armed themselves with to ensure they are victorious.

"Look guys, I'm just on my way home to go to bed, please just let me go" I plead, sounding more nervous than I intended. Pretty sure my voice cracked too.

The man clearly running the show chuckles at my attempt to get out unscathed, "You hear that Rick? I think he was telling us what to do", the shorter man lets out a slightly forced laugh. "Well, we can't have that can we?" he replies to his leader, also trying to sound confident. I had a feeling he didn't want this to escalate, but had to back up his friend.

Now feeling sober and having the sense of fight or flight, I start inching away from my would-be attackers, but the more distance I make, the more they advance. Hands still in pokets, the fear of not knowing dwindles any idea of fighting, so wanting to run for my life starts to kick in. Not wanting to lead them to my home, I quickly turn on my heels making for the next alley.

No sooner had I moved, I hear the leader yell, "GET HIM" and starting chasing me. Trusting my instincts and my knowledge of the area, I pray I can get far enough ahead to lose them and make it back home to my wife, who I know wish I had given one last kiss before leaving instead of rushing out the door while she was in the shower.

Using any random object I come across as I traverse through the streets and alleys to hamper my chasers, I glance over my shoulder to see if I've made any distance.

What seemed like 5 minutes of none stop running, I make a sharp left and quickly peek before taking off to see how far I've pulled away, only to run straight into the leader, and his fist... clearly he knew the streets better than I did...

Falling to the ground covered in trash and broken glass, I would have been more careful about avoiding the debris if my jaw hadnt felt like it was gonna fall off. Trying to stop myself from crying as the chubby one catches up and delivers a swift kick to my abdomen, adding to list of pain I was currently feeling, most of all hurting was my pride. Thinking I could smart my way out of this situation, instead of just handing over my wallet. Funny the things we do under stress.

"I was just gonna leave you poor with a headache, but now you've made me MAD!"  
the leader following up with some more kicks to the stomach, and one to the face. Jaw practically numb from the blinding pain.

The lead junkie straightens himself up, trying to regain his composure. He turns his attention to his partner in crime, and quietly says, "Go ahead, do it"

The short accomplance breaking his composure, turns to the taller man, "Are you sure, can't we just take his money?" pleading to keep his innocence.

Now furious, he grabs his friend by his shoulders, violently shaking them

"Rick! You are pathetic!" Shoving him to the other side of the alley.

"John, you don't have to do this", pleads the chubby junkie. But remaining stationary so as to not force another angry outburst.

I'm so taken aback by this turn of events, I only just notice John pull a switchblade from his pants pocket. Fear now locking me up completly, I attempt one last plead for my life.

"Please! I beg of you! You can have my money, just let go home to my wife!" I put as much force into my voice, not only to try one last attempt to make an escape, but hope that some person in the nearby houses hears my desperate plea.

The man who now holds my life in his hands, slowly glides over to me, knife in hand, grin on face. He then quietly says to me, as if he's lullying a newborn baby to sleep, "Nighty night..."

Closing my eyes, thinking of Sally. The first time we met, our first date, working up the courage to ask her to be my wife. Waiting for the silence...

In place of silence, I hear a long dark howl...

No, I think to myself... It can't be

I've heard rumours of the beast, but just thought it was kids making up stories.

As if answering my prayers, the hooded figure descends from the heavens with such swiftness, takes my attackers by surprise and lands a kick straight to Johns jaw, irony giving me the strength to return to my feet.

Looking at John, sprawled on the floor, I feel adrenaline start to amp up in seeing justice being served, only to be quickly be brought back to earth by the sharp pain in my jaw and stomach. I look at my hero only to be met by what seems like eyes and fangs glowing, floating in a void of darkness shrouded in a hood, in what I immediatly register as a grin.

Rick still taking in the fact his friend was suddenly on the ground, looks up to my saviour to be meet with a quick right hand to his jaw. The speed in which he moved to attack the other junkie was unfathomable. It may be my delirium playing tricks on me, but it was almost instantaneous.

Fear still solidfying my legs, unsure if I was in the clear or not. The hooded hero raises his head to my direction, and what sounds like a growl, but still passable for english, says to me, "GO HOME"

I was more than happy to oblige, legs suddenly feeling more agile as I briskly make my way past the man who saved my life. "thank... thank you" I manage to spurt out, still clutching my jaw.

No sooner had I passed the hooded man, a gunshot deafens the alley. That'll get someones attention.

Frozen in place, I quickly check myself for any holes. Relived I'm still in one piece, I turn to my saviour to find him clutching his chest. What ever joy I felt had suddenly disappated, legs turning to stone once again.

Four more shots echo through the alley, each more imposing than the last. The hero staggering with each shot but still holding his ground, blood slowly oozing at his feet. The junkie starts walking slowly to the soon to be dead man, silently laughing to himself, following it up with a shot to the head.

The hooded mans' head snapping back with that shot, I nearly scream at the gore to which I'm faced with. My body fully taken over with fear now, death now more imminent than ever. But it slowly starts to fade as I start to take in what I'm looking at.

He was still standing...

The junkie now nervous with what faced him, unloads his six shooter, fumbling through his pocket for more ammunition. The hooded figure regains his posture, creaking his neck as if to wade off any pain he was feeling. This man was not human.

He starts slowly moving towards the shooter, now more nervous as he drops some bullets on the ground, trying to hasten his reload.

With every step the hero takes, he seems to be growing in mass. Larger... and larger. Until the hood was now barely covering his shoulders, now giving him a mid rift. But not showing what would be his stomach and lower back. Instead it looked like... fur.

John finally managing to load his gun, aims to defend himself, not knowing the large beast had towered over him, foul breath sobering up the junkie to the situation he now faced.

The beast in a blind flash, grabs the junkies arm, forcing him to fire of a shot into the air, which then followed with a sound that I had never heard before, nor wanted to hear again. The ripping of bone and ligaments, blood spatter, but most chilling was the blood curdling scream that emitted from the man who once was calm and cool.

The beast had ripped the junkies arm out of his socket. To make a point, or for fun I could not tell, I was still in shock at what I just witnessed.

John now silent, having passed out from the pain and blood loss, sprawled over the floor. The beast throws the appendage to the other junkie who had just regained consciousness. Mostly due to the violent scream that had just been heard through the whole neighbourhood, who had to be awake from the gunshots beforehand.

Rick starting to freak out at the scene he had just awoken to, looks at The Beast still standing valiantly over the carnage that had just taken place.

The beast slowly turns his head to me, all his facial features now exposed for me to gaze upon.

It was a wolf

It was a man

... It was both

His height would be intimidating alone, if it wasn't for his monstrous dog-like jaw, and beading red eyes. The claws were another thing entirely. Still unsure if I was in the clear or not, the wolfman breaks the ice by saying something you'd usually hear in a cheesey action movie.

He looks me dead in the eye and growls, "He won't be shooting up anytime soon"

No sooner had he said it, he'd taken off as quick as he'd come along, leaving me standing there wondering if all of this had been a drunken dream. But once I heard the police sirens and standersby start to work their way down the alley, I knew it had happened, and the rumours were true.

There was a werewolf in the city, and he was here to help...

"So is that everything you wish to report, Mr Watkins?" Sgt Redmond asks as he repositions himself in the chair after hearing the harrowing tale.

"That's everything" I breathe, retelling all the details of the rollercoaster of events that happened the night before.

When the police showed up and assessed the situation, they had taken him to the station to get a read of what had happened. Could have done without the handcuffs, but they had seen a man with his arm missing and reported gunshots from the people in nearby housing. But he was glad to have finally gotten it all of his chest.

"Well, that was quite the story Mr Watkins, but we'll have to keep you in holding until we fully collaborate everything that happened" explained the Sergeant.

"I understand, I just want to rest right now anyway" it had been a long night, and my adrenaline had passed leaving me sore and exhausted.

After a few hours, I awaken to a knock on the cell door. It was the Sergeant.

"Good news Mr Watkins, you are free to go" states the Sergeant with a smile on his face.

"Really? So what happened? I ask curiously

"I'm afraid I can't go into details, but your two assailants both described the wolf-like beast that attacked them as you did, and several passersby recall seeing the beast flee the scene" explained the Sergeant

"Your wife is here to pick you up also", he added

"Oh good, I really appreciate that" I say with glee

"You're welcome, and might I suggest something..." the Sergeant says

I look at him with a puzzling look

"Next time, get a cab home", he drops non-chalantly, turning away to go back to his job.

I almost laugh, but the urge to go hug my wife was too great.

Needless to say, I wasn't going to be walking home at night anytime soon, but I did feel a little better knowing that this Wolf.. Man... was out and about, protecting the little people.

Thank You, whoever you may be.


End file.
